


Thump

by henriettaholden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulet Fic, F/M, Hate Sex, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettaholden/pseuds/henriettaholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene during Lazarus Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thump

Thump

Thump.Thump.Thump.Thump.

The tiny nose tickled the skin of his slick chest, every whump of the metal the beginning of a bruise.

"Uh. Harder."

Had the same thing happened to Dean?

Heart like an antelope, sprinting away from the startling synchronicity of the steady beat of his hips and the thumping of the pendant.

Her legs curled around his body.

No.

Not her. It.

“Come on, Sam.” It was whining.

Thumping above his heart, sliding against sweat. Sam shook the hair out of his eyes.

Later, the medallion’s little head passed over flannel before Sam handed it back to his brother.  



End file.
